


Saint Patrick's Day Party

by glymr



Series: The Green Meme [15]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 17 short fics, each having to do with the theme of "green" in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Patrick's Day Party

Peter still isn't sure how they got from a friendly Saint Patrick's Day gathering to a session in the Danger Room, but he *knows* Gambit had something to do with it. "He's not a meta," he says for the third time, watching as Cyclops increases the level another notch.

Scott just gestures to the window, where Nightwing is leaping and spinning, twisting and somersaulting through the air. "Tell *him* that," he says.

Knocking down the last assailant, Nightwing laughs and calls, "Hey, is that all you've got?" 

Cyclops raises his eyebrows and ups the level another notch. Peter just sighs.


End file.
